The invention is concerned with a device for removal of smoke gases, dust and the like from a workpiece to be flamed with a suction hood attached before the flame burner -- as seen in the flaming direction -- of a flaming machine.
Upon flaming workpieces, as for example slabs, blocks, etc., unhealthy smoke gases build up, dirt or dust is stirred up and furthermore, slag also results. The health related harmful materials (smoke, gas, dust) especially, must be removed immediately and completely from the flaming area. For the removal of these harmful materials, devices have already been proposed, which, however, could only find applications with stationary flaming machines on account of their construction or make-up.